


Misplaced Memories

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: (Much to Aunt Patty's dismay), But until then this is all, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I had intended to add more to this story but right now we just have bakery shenanigans, One day I might write about how Carmine decided to adopt Espella and escape with her, Sorry this isn't deep dive into a character that got like 2 minutes of screen time, Uploaded from my old account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: Espella Cantabella recalls a memory of her companion, Carmine Accidenti.
Relationships: Espella Cantabella & Carmine Accidenti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Misplaced Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Set: Mostly before Carmine and Espella escaped from Labyrinthia.
> 
> Spoilers: For the Prologue and Chapter 1 of PLvsAA.

"Do you remember anything?" Mr Layton prompted. 

Espella studied the piece of paper he had handed her. "I don't remember the letter... but this writing does look somewhat familiar..." The handwriting was scrawled (nothing like her father's neat print). Obviously, the penman had been in a hurry. "I do have a feeling that there was someone there next to me..."Espella clutched her temples as there was a flash of clarity across her mind.

* * *

"GAGH! BLAST IT ALL!"

Hearing the furious yell, Espella hurtled downstairs with Eve the cat at her heels. "Mr Accidenti, are you all right...?" She trailed off when she saw the state of Aunt Patty's bakery.

It appeared there had been an explosion of... flour, enveloping the entire shop. From the stone-tiled floor, to the walls, to the bread displays— even the wooden ceiling! Behind the counter, which had suffered the brunt of the flour-bomb, stood the culprit; Carmine Accidenti. In his grasp was an empty flour sack. Despite wearing an apron, he too was covered head to foot in white.

Espella couldn't stifle her laughter. "M-Mr Accidenti, what happened in here?"

"Please, call me Carmine," he reminded her, running a hand through his dusty blonde hair. He sighed. "Aunt Patty asked me to take care of a customer's order. But I might have used too much flour..." (That was an understatement.)

Carmine had insisted on working at the bakery in payment for Aunt Patty's hospitality towards him. Unfortunately, he wasn't a baker by nature, but a... 'detective'. He had once told Espella his occupation was similar to that of an Inquisitor, searching for the truth. 

Eve meowed and started making paw prints in the flour. Espella shook her head and asked Carmine quizzically, "What were you trying to bake?"

"Banana bread."

"Then we definitely don't need _this_ much flour," Espella giggled, grabbing her own apron off a hook. "Luckily for us, banana bread happens to be my speciality. Let's clean everything up and I'll show you how to make it."

Carmine began, "I wouldn't want to impose on you—"

"Don't worry, I love helping Aunt Patty with the baking!" Espella pulled some cooking essentials out of the cupboard, placing them on the counter.

She allowed Carmine to mash the bananas (a task that required less delicacy) while she added the other ingredients to a large bowl. Once the complete contents had been stirred together, they poured the mixture into a tin and placed it in the oven.

"All this effort... for one banana loaf," Carmine laughed as they waited for the bread to rise and turn golden brown.

Espella teased him, "You'd better hope Aunt Patty doesn't catch you saying that—"

"...Hope she doesn't catch you saying _what?_ " Patty had just gotten back from the market. She surveyed the bakery with mock suspicion, her gaze lingering on the white paw prints Eve had left (unbeknownst to Espella and Carmine). "What have you two been up to...?"

Carmine spluttered something about having to write a letter and ran upstairs.

* * *

"Espella, are you all right?" Mr Layton's voice, clear as a bell, roused Espella from her recollection.

After taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and replied, "I... I think I remember... I remember Carmine."

"Really?" Luke exclaimed.

Espella nodded determinedly. "You're right, I do know him... I know definitely know Carmine."

How could she have ever forgotten _him?_ Stubborn, clumsy, yet _brave Carmine?_ Although her memories were hazy _,_ Espella knew one thing for certain; their friendship hadn't been an accident. Whether it had been foretold by the Storyteller or not, the two of them were meant to meet.

Now with Mr Layton and Lukes' assistance, Espella was going to discover the truth. Not only for Carmine, but for the sake of Labyrinthia.


End file.
